<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scat Beat by silovie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189991">Scat Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie'>silovie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>臣隆<br/>打工人的故事，人间观察KTV服务员梗<br/>标题出自BRADIO《スキャット·ビート》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隔着厚底镜片和凌乱刘海，登坂和面试官目光相撞若干来回，终于对方往他的简历上用力一拍，同意他来KTV做兼职。</p><p>一套衣服抛到登坂怀里，面试官就是带他的前辈，嘱咐他换好工作服立刻去服务间报道。凭着在服装店打过工的经验登坂迅速穿上全套，衬衫袖口扣号，领结调正，除了箍在外面的西装马甲有些勒腰其他都完美。</p><p>最后他对镜再次拉紧发套。蓬乱的假发加上眼镜框，将登坂原本的英俊相貌严实挡住，任谁看这都是个不起眼的木讷青年。前几次打工带给登坂的经验是越低调越不会被卷进冲突，请辞也方便。等攒够基本花销他就走，关上更衣室的门时登坂默默祈祷一切顺利。</p><p>“来得正好羽村君，这位是你的搭档，也是新人。”</p><p>前辈朝他努嘴，登坂愣了片刻想起羽村是自己填的“艺名”，正贴在他胸牌上。他伸着手走向搭档，谁知人转过来吓得他差点忘记打招呼。一头黑亮长发甩在肩头，唇上过于茂盛的八字胡几乎快延伸到下巴，怎么看都是不好惹的主。</p><p>胸牌上写着“川崎”，也是个不太高明的艺名。即便大家都是短期兼职，既然要一起做事那最好建立友好关系，登坂硬着头皮和这位刚见面的同事寒暄。对方的手比他细瘦，摇晃时却格外有力，看来是练家子，而且笑起来眼睛一眯更显几分凶恶，一向运气好的登坂觉得有空还是得去神社拜拜。</p><p>“303号房的客人点了果盘，新人快去准备——”</p><p>厨房材料齐全，登坂对照说明图示搬出各类水果，盘子却始终空着，他扭头就看见那个模样古怪的川崎正捏着刀柄发呆。幸好在发呆，以他拿刀和按住蜜瓜的姿势很可能下一秒就切到手。</p><p>“我来吧，你摆盘。”</p><p>趁血溅案板之前登坂接过菜刀，手起刀落一套流畅动作下来，蜜瓜转瞬变成均匀的小块，刚才川崎切的大小不一的几块他也改刀成漂亮形状。期间其他果盘订单陆续递来厨房，登坂也一并切完。在旁挤沙拉酱的川崎脸上既惊讶又高兴，连声夸他。</p><p>“完全是餐厅主厨！”</p><p>“没那么厉害，也就自己做做饭的水平。”</p><p>“那也厉害啊，我在餐馆帮过忙可还是觉得下厨很难。”</p><p>“川崎君你待过什么餐馆？”</p><p>“拉面店，那家的老板人挺好现在还总给我优惠，你想吃我带你去，有种秘制酱料不在菜单上一定要尝尝……”</p><p>川崎的八字胡随着说话节奏生动地像在跳舞，眉毛也兴奋地一挑一抬，整个人像课间和同桌瞎侃的小学生，远没有看上去那么令人生畏。两人交替将果盘送入房间，很快便完成任务，接过川崎递来的水登坂一饮而尽，好运依然在他身边。</p><p> </p><p>趁更衣室没人，今市撕下假胡子重新贴在鼻子下方，确定它牢牢粘好又整理假发，不过长发总是垂到眼前他得时不时往两边拨。兼职的薪水他主动压低一些，条件是下班后借用这里的房间练习唱歌，为了不引起其他同事议论，上班时今市特意乔装打扮一番。</p><p>正巧有人和他同时入职，然而来人蓬乱头发快盖住半张脸，眼镜后的视线也躲躲闪闪，今市脸上笑着心里却直打鼓，他实在不擅长应付性格阴沉的人，但是就算兼职也要认真做好。</p><p>“你好，羽村君！”</p><p>握住对方的手今市笑得堪比开花，终于看见那人露出微笑，如果造型合适这位羽村君很可能是个外形标致的青年，今市决心多多感化他，让他多笑笑。</p><p>没等到自己充前辈，切果盘的任务就让今市站在流理台前发懵。握刀需要的劲儿比拿焊接枪轻松多了，可切出来的水果块形状歪歪倒倒，端给客人肯定会被投诉。他的搭档羽村扶扶眼镜，擦干净手系上围裙转眼就切好满满一盘水果，今市心里的小人儿不停按包厢面板上的鼓掌特效。</p><p>休息片刻有房间呼叫，客人说话筒不出声，可换上羽村拿来电量充足的新话筒依然没声音。今市环视室内，蹲到音响控制台旁，接上松动的插头，又顺手为客人调到合适的音量和混响。</p><p>“你很了解这些设备。”</p><p>回去的路上羽村说如果他一个人过来得检查半天，搞不好让客人等得发火。</p><p>“我喜欢来KTV唱歌，慢慢就懂了。”</p><p>有机会他这个业余人士倒是想多学点，今市对自己叹口气，将肩头的长发往后撩尽量显出友善表情。</p><p>“你兼职是为了兴趣？”</p><p>“有一部分吧。”</p><p>而且这里因为缺人时薪比较高，正好让他攒一笔花销准备比赛，当然比赛的事今市不好意思告诉对方。</p><p> </p><p>“我也在攒钱。”</p><p>辞掉上份工后登坂一直吃住在朋友家，不好意思总麻烦别人，一有机会他就出门打听工作，即使这份兼职是最忙碌的夜班他也毫无怨言。</p><p>青春时光尚有大把，可为将来做打算总不是坏事。</p><p>靠着街边立柱，眼前随绿灯流向前方的熙攘人群令登坂有一瞬的恍神。直到陌生人拦住他口若悬河要介绍他拍广告，他才快步离开。大街上每天都有无数的短暂好运降临，如同火柴划亮不久火焰就消失，找到一条真正发光的道路比想象中难千百倍。</p><p>手插进外套登坂发觉变装用的眼镜不见了，也许落在更衣室，可要是不在下次轮班时他就少了一样东西挡脸。白天客流少，前台辨认他半天总算挥手放他进去，他在更衣室的柜子里翻找，等找到眼镜盒却是在长凳下面。</p><p>长凳旁边是川崎的柜子，柜门虚掩，出于好心登坂帮忙关，角落里黑乎乎的一团却吸引了他。那团东西不像是他们的黑色工作服，既奇怪又眼熟，登坂凑近看，原来是装在网兜里的假发和胡子。</p><p>登坂摸到走廊，路过一间间无人的包厢，尽头有间传来耳熟的声音，唱的歌他也熟悉，是时下大热的男子组合的歌。</p><p>房间里的人背对门，不知道正被登坂从门缝里看着，拿麦克风和打节拍的动作都像是经过设计，颇有登台演出的风范。平时聊天登坂能觉出对方的嗓音有种控制之后恰到好处的柔和，没想到唱歌时音色更漂亮。</p><p>他也忘了自己是在偷看，最后一句结束不禁步入房间鼓掌。那人肩膀猛地抖动，登坂道歉的话还没出口又和对方同时愣在原地。</p><p>难以想象面前是他认识的川崎，漂过的短发刺猬背毛般竖着，一改邋遢形象整个人立即精神焕发，唇上胡子仅薄薄一层，显得嘴唇尤其柔软……登坂忙把目光转向屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>掌声突然响起时今市差点甩出话筒，真摔坏了他领的薪水不仅白费还得倒贴，他把话筒捧在怀里小心转身，门口的人令他花了一番工夫才认出是羽村。卷发分到两侧露出额头的青年比他想象中的造型更时尚，一双有神的眼睛没了镜片遮挡能把人看得心跳加快。今市跟着接话，时不时瞟向对方眼下的泪痣，以他搭档的外形条件在KTV端盘子真浪费。</p><p>“你跟老板说好了用薪水抵唱歌的钱？这方法挺好。”</p><p>“白天人少房间空着也是空着，我估摸老板会同意，谁料到他人很爽快还给我打了折嘿嘿。”</p><p>“看来你是真爱唱歌，下班后还有力气。”</p><p>“做喜欢的事根本不累。”</p><p>“平时我也喜欢唱唱，可是现在的休息时间和我朋友们凑不到一起，好久没唱了。”</p><p>见对方不时往点歌面板上看，今市递过另一个话筒，“羽村君你也一起唱吧。”</p><p>外形像模特的青年接过话筒，冲他笑了。</p><p>“叫我臣吧，羽村是我编的名字，我叫登坂广臣。”</p><p>我是隆二，今市隆二。前奏响起时今市对着话筒大声自我介绍。</p><p>“隆二君。”</p><p>“就叫隆二，我们差不多大加称谓怪别扭的。”</p><p>登坂笑得和今市一样咧出一排牙。果然他笑起来更好看了，今市内心的节拍轰隆而至，响过音响外放。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有战损，整体依然是轻松向</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>客人唱的最后一首登坂上次也唱过，今市手上利索地收拾话筒和点歌板，脑子里放的却是登坂唱歌时的投入表情。</p><p>登坂撞见他使用迷你包厢练歌，如果是登坂知道似乎没关系，今市也不是很明白他说明原委后事情没有到此为止，而是变成两人一起唱，后来他们又轮流唱仿佛开起个人演唱会。登坂的歌喉比平时的声线更醇厚，唱到投入时不经意蹙眉和闭眼，今市觉得他整个人都像电影主角般发光。</p><p>你是天生的明星。</p><p>今市收进麦克风的话语在他周围回响，登坂看看自己手中的麦，又看看鞋尖，然后才看正望向他的一张笑脸。类似的话街头星探说时他仅是摇摇头走开，可从今市口中说出便有股热流在他胸间奔涌，就像抽到大吉的签纸时那么振奋。</p><p>“臣你唱得真动听。”</p><p>“是吗，有几句很难唱我差点接不下去。”</p><p>“哪天你发专辑我一定买。”</p><p>“真有那一天也还远着呢，就算常来KTV，可跟那些训练过的专业歌手也差太多了。”</p><p>朋友聚会时登坂通常是赢得最多掌声的麦霸，甚至有人趁机大喊让他往演艺界发展。什么发声方式、乐理知识之类，登坂大致听说过专业演唱人士应有的素养，岂止是有距离，相较他们登坂完全是从零开始。</p><p>成年之后以为周围再没有自己不知道的事，然而踏上列车来到大都市，却是另一个开始，睁开眼常常又有一样新事物从天而降砸得他晕头转向。登坂拎起两大袋店里的垃圾，又改为半拎半拖，过去他还没打包过体积如此庞大的垃圾袋。</p><p>大楼背后的小巷气味不怎么好，登坂费劲地把鼓囊囊的塑料袋拖到指定地点，正欲往回走就听见巷口一声尖叫。身材娇小的女子瘫坐在地，嘴里喊着“我的包”人却无法动弹，登坂大步奔出去，抢包贼的身影刚刚消失在前面的拐角，他追到路窄的住宅区终于赶上，拿回包顺便赠送一记射门般的长踢，踢得对方直接摔倒又滚了一跟头。</p><p>包还给女子，登坂拉正假发匆匆返回清洁间。眼镜摔裂了得买个新的，要不取下镜片光戴镜框也一样，他惦记的就是这些，全然不知后面还有什么在等着他。</p><p> </p><p>下班前店长召集所有人开会，除了登坂大家都在。</p><p>“我去叫羽村君。”</p><p>连续两天都是登坂负责清洁，今市推开清洁间的门，没人，工具间和门开着的包厢也没人，他一边举着拨号中的手机，一边从侧门出去看登坂是不是垃圾分类时遇到麻烦。</p><p>果真有麻烦。今市把手机塞入马甲内侧。</p><p>垃圾回收点旁边的登坂背对着他，再往前站着几个黑衣男人，脸上溢出的怒气简直能挤满狭窄的巷子。</p><p>你打了我们的人。领头模样的人向前一步，离登坂又近了不少。</p><p>你的人也太不经打了，我就踢一脚还没怎么用力。登坂的话音在今市听来仍然是不紧不慢。</p><p>领头又朝登坂走一步，身后几个人慢慢站开，堵住出巷的路。</p><p>“臣！”</p><p>今市一喊就后悔地直咬牙，登坂闻声转过头时对面的拳头瞅准机会挥来，所幸登坂余光瞟见影子迅速猫腰躲过，只有眼镜晃飞出去，立即被一只皮鞋踩断还用力碾了几下。</p><p>“眼镜我赔你。”</p><p>今市急切喊道。</p><p>“别管了你快进去，我马上跟来。”</p><p>马甲箍得胳膊伸展不开，登坂脱下抛给今市，今市接住他的又脱了自己的一起放进室内。</p><p>接连袭来的几拳登坂来不及漏挡一个，却听见对面大声惨叫。今市扭住那人手腕，又补上肘击，帮登坂清理了死角。</p><p>两人并肩摆好架势，又分别冲向两个方位。</p><p>漂亮。登坂朝今市挑眉，如果他的蓬松假发没有耷拉下来，这种眼神示意会更加潇洒而不是滑稽。</p><p>我负责这边，你看前面就行。今市斜翘嘴角，眼睛挤成一条线，看起来像反派但回复登坂的眼神十分严肃专注。</p><p>四个拳头比两个更好使，登坂叉腰而立，瞪着青肿的眼睛目送黑衣男人们一瘸一拐地逃出巷子。今市站在他旁边，手背擦着鼻血对巷口大喊再给我碰到让你们爬都爬不起来。</p><p>今市的过肩假发一开始就被扯落，假胡子剩一半挂在唇上，脱落的部分糊满灰尘和未干的鼻血。登坂小心揭下，扯过卷起的衬衫袖子给今市擦脸，今市抖动嘴唇似乎在忍痛，又立即咧出标准露齿笑。不知怎么这张乱七八槽的脸使登坂有一瞬间觉得挺可爱。</p><p>别是打昏头了，登坂迅速回神，一个男人打架打伤的脸有什么可爱的。</p><p> </p><p>他们悄悄换上自己的衣服又溜出侧门，今市给店长发消息以送身体不舒服的他回家的理由告了假，他到药妆店买齐包扎装备，两人猫进附近的小公园，角落找一条长椅坐下，互相给对方敷冰上药。</p><p>等弄干净脸不会吓到人，今市说买水就去了便利店，回来时离登坂还有几步就从塑料袋里掏出一个易拉罐朝登坂摇晃。</p><p>是啤酒罐。</p><p>登坂想笑眼角又痛，笑容僵成奇怪的形状，今市也笑了，不比他好看多少。现在喝酒伤口大概会发炎，登坂握住冒着冷气的罐子贴在额边代替冰敷，可是谁还管那么多。</p><p>他撕开拉环，冰凉的液体涌进喉咙，苦味令他浑身一激灵。今市嘴边挂着一圈泡沫冲他傻乐，也不知道有什么值得一直乐的。</p><p>也许是很久没有这么畅快了，他们都是。</p><p>风吹过脸上的肿痛渐渐褪去，登坂仰头看路灯的光晕，高楼窗户的点点亮光，在它们之上黄澄澄的月亮圆得像块柔软的松饼。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>这是他今天说的第几个谢谢？登坂想。听他从头讲起时今市不住点头，说他好样的，可在解释之前今市就毅然加入战局。</p><p>肯定有复杂的原因，我知道你是对的，当时那么紧急先打跑对面再说，今市重重拍向他还能自如活动的那一侧肩膀。这句话今市也说过好几遍。</p><p>你就不怕被卷进什么可疑的危险？登坂说。不会的，今市伸脖去接最后的一点啤酒，我就是知道。</p><p>换作别人登坂一定立马接上一句完全乱来。</p><p>“走了。”</p><p>要我送吗？走到门口今市又偏过头，我向店长请的假还真是送你回家。登坂摆摆手，他是胳膊痛又不是断腿，搭趟车很快就到。</p><p>今市的红色卫衣在路灯下像团跳动的火焰，脚步挺有精神，看来也不需要人送。登坂却很想跟上去说我送你吧。</p><p>今市说知道他是对的，语气像是他的一切他都清楚。可有些事登坂自己都没弄清楚，比如就在刚才冒出的念头，他确信今市还不知道。</p><p> </p><p>今市练歌的时候，登坂偶尔当听众，后来经常去而且也唱几首。再过几天今市却没出现，调班的日期过了也没来报到。突然不辞而别不像今市的作风，他找店长问，店长也无奈，说川崎君有重要的私事才给他加假，再不来上班真的得辞退。</p><p>电话打不通，LINE和邮件都发过去，手机终于响起铃声。登坂翻身从床上坐起。</p><p>“臣你有空吗？”</p><p>电话里是今市略微发闷的嗓音。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么……”</p><p>鬼才信没什么，帮人倒是很爽快一旦到了自己的事就支支吾吾。今市竟然哪儿也没去窝在自己家，他问清地址拎一兜啤酒就冲上楼敲门。多半是失恋，陪人倾诉替人开解登坂很拿手，可对象是今市……当成普通朋友之中的一个也不会有什么不同，预备安慰人之前登坂先自我安慰。</p><p>“带酒来干嘛？”</p><p>今市疑问地看登坂往外一罐接一罐放啤酒，淡黄光线下依稀可见眼角发红。登坂心又沉了一截，准是失恋得很彻底。</p><p>“这个时候打来电话不就是找人陪吗。”</p><p>没事这种情况多了，下一个会更好。为了调节气氛登坂自己先打开一罐，一口下去确实平静不少，脑中组织的措辞也流畅多了。</p><p>“也是。”</p><p>今市连喝大半才放下罐子，抹嘴倒是和平常一样豪爽。登坂紧张地等他继续。</p><p>“我去参加甄选，落选了。”</p><p>“没事下一个更好……啊呀不是，什么甄选？”</p><p>大脑没转过弯的情形罕见地发生在登坂身上。</p><p>唱歌的甄选，选歌手，选上了就能出道，今市又是一仰脖，空罐骨碌碌滚到茶几下。登坂捡起那个罐子收进塑料袋，今市似乎还没注意到，接着去开第二罐。</p><p>我报名过很多场，这次满以为有把握，可又是相同的结果，今市声音小到旁边的登坂刚好能听见。茶几上摆满空罐，除了开头登坂喝的那罐，其余都属于今市。不仅眼角今市连眼眶周围都红了，鼻头连带下边的胡茬轻微抽动，陷在沙发里像盘起尾巴紧贴住身体的猫。</p><p>今市是真的想成为歌手，也在以自己的方式努力，坚持不一定就有结果，但总有人一再选择坚持。</p><p>关于将来登坂做了许多尝试，甚至当歌手正式出道的想法也纳入选项，可起码现在这个梦想他还不像今市渴求得那么强烈。</p><p>上一次有这种心境是什么时候，抱住今市时登坂不禁想，究竟多久他没有完全投入一件事、执着于一样事物？</p><p>床不宽，今市背对着他，肩膀均匀起伏，似乎已经放松地进入梦境。登坂翻身，像在沙发上那样揽住今市的背然后收紧手臂，让今市瘦削的脊骨慢慢靠上自己的胸口。</p><p>如果他也有类似的渴求，是不是他和今市能比此时更加贴近。像自然吐息般，登坂的嘴唇擦过今市的发尾，随后他闭上眼。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>最终章<br/>去年提前写了平行世界的十周年，这次就写平行世界的起点吧</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拉开窗帘今市下意识抬手挡眼，泼洒一地的日光仿佛有麦芽香气，今市又把胳膊贴近鼻尖，原来是从昨晚起就留在他身上的啤酒味。</p><p>找店长辞职时今市惊讶登坂也在，后者朝他挑一下眉毛，笑容甚至比他还镇定。似乎也不意外。</p><p>虽是兼职但两人做得有如正式职员般出色，店里特意为他们办了欢送会，众人看到取下假发的他和登坂纷纷起哄给他们加酒。</p><p>中央彩灯在白雾中旋转，光斑星群般落在酒杯上映出一张张大笑的脸。酒精催动下今市的嗓音一阵高过一阵，杯子满了他一仰脖就喝光，数不清到第几杯，长桌边还直着腰的寥寥无几，他额头不停冒热气，衣服汗湿一大块紧粘着后背。</p><p>而登坂呢，今市眯眼巡桌一圈，最后反应过来一直靠着他的热源就是登坂，登坂放声笑时的音量不比他小，脸粉得像个刚摘的饱满桃子。</p><p>开小差的结果是杯子又被加满，酒量再豪放也有极限，最后这杯今市喝到一半，苦笑地放下然后连连摆手。他的另一条胳膊跟登坂相抵，这时登坂却移开了，登坂捞过他的酒杯，眉头皱也不皱就喝完剩下的一半。</p><p>“谢谢。”今市弹动发麻的舌头，控制声音只让他们两人听见。</p><p>登坂在对其他人说话，说结束后由他来送他回去。路上轮到今市搭住登坂的肩不撒手。</p><p>做完例行的卷腹和俯卧撑，今市走进浴室冲去全身的汗水和残余酒气，沐浴液是先前登坂买多了送他的精油款，穿上衣服后今市都能闻到自己周围飘浮着玫瑰香。不知不觉他拥有了登坂的气味，登坂躺在他身边从背后紧紧搂住他的时候，也有类似的怡人气息，尔后那阵气息落在他发梢……今市对镜子猛拍脸。</p><p>楼下登坂靠着栏杆的姿势跟昨天目送他上楼一样，今市由走路改为小跑。</p><p>明天我们出去吧，最后登坂叫住他。</p><p>好，今市在那一刻意识尤为清醒。席上没来得及互相说的临别赠言急需一个宽裕时段。</p><p> </p><p>从今市楼下很快就走到车站，登坂却觉得昨晚走了很久。路灯和路灯之间的一小块昏暗地带，他像上次一样放任嘴唇擦过今市低头时的后颈，今市只顾着上下摸衣兜找钥匙，对此毫无知觉，想必他在今市家留宿那晚的事今市也记不得多少。</p><p>一架飞机从登坂视野的边缘滑向正中，又拖着白线消失在另一角，大都市的天空蓝得想让人放声高歌，在这样的晴空下似乎一切愿望都能实现。</p><p>但这不是属于他的天空。全景车窗前，登坂看着脚下的轨道在半空中蜿蜒，像一笔写不到头的墨迹，事实是他和今市的故事今天之后就宣告完结。</p><p>特别专线穿过高耸林立的楼宇，载着人们从城市腹地开往滨海。海边的风大得能听见呼呼声，登坂向下拉绒线帽，以便包住头发。今市敞开的连帽外套朝两边乱飞，他停下等今市抓到拉链头然后拉好衣服。</p><p>是打跑混混们之后今市换的那件。鲜红的外套在登坂眼前飘动，今市又迈开脚步，他走路一向轻快。什么都记得大多数时候是幸事，或许现在除外，登坂跟上去。</p><p>“摩天轮没转？难怪都没人排队。”</p><p>售票处贴着告示，今市边念边向登坂比划。摩天轮近日维修，一个月之后才重新开放游玩。</p><p>“要等一个月啊，那个时候我们都不在这里了。”</p><p>今市走来拍他肩膀，说那边有小吃车去看看有什么，笑脸使登坂说不出别的感叹或拒绝的话。</p><p>摊主从小吃车的窗口递出两份热狗和可乐，摩天轮处于维修期没什么游客，摊主浇在热狗上面的酱汁格外多。一般都会查好行程才来这么远的地方，此次临时出游确实紧急，登坂完全没想到做计划，虽然是他约的人。</p><p>“从这里能看见完整的摩天轮。”</p><p>今市坐在广场阶梯最高处，登坂跟着坐下，果然今市所言不假，海湾沿岸就属著名的巨型摩天轮最醒目。</p><p>“真坐成摩天轮就变得像约会了，排队时旁边的人肯定在想大白天这两个男人好悠闲。”</p><p>“很奇怪？”冰块在杯子里转着，发出热闹的碰撞声，登坂吸了一口可乐。</p><p>“我倒是不觉得奇怪。”今市边嚼边嘟哝。</p><p>“你什么时候动身？”登坂问。</p><p>“明天，或者后天。”</p><p>过去打工的前辈前来联络今市，前辈看中今市的出众手艺，有份工地的差事准备带他一起去，除了地方远、条件苦一些，其他待遇都十分丰厚。</p><p>“你呢？”今市拍拍手，他的那份热狗几口就吞下肚，登坂掰了自己的一块给他。</p><p>“老家朋友开了间酒吧餐厅，我去帮忙，其实他另外有专职工作，我得做大半个店长的事情。”</p><p>“你做的饭那么好吃，店肯定火。”</p><p>KTV兼职时可以借厨房做饭，会用的厨具登坂都用过，做的菜今市也跟着吃了个遍，条件是替他洗全部碗碟。同住也不过如此，登坂想。</p><p>“你来的话免单。”</p><p>“说定了。“</p><p>今市去的地方和他相隔整个大洋，不知是否有空回来。对于前路登坂从来没感到害怕，犹豫和迷茫终究会越过，可现在他知道为什么人们会将未知视为恐惧。宽阔天幕下的城市如此庞大，任何两个人在这里分别都可能再也无法重遇。</p><p>摩天轮的吊厢整齐悬在空中，漆成不同颜色的厢体偶尔微微晃动。</p><p>“是彩虹的颜色。“今市的声音更像是小孩子看见街头的节日彩灯。</p><p>和唱歌时成熟又热切的嗓音反差特别大。</p><p>今市曾眉飞色舞讲着参加过的唱歌甄选，唱过哪些歌、进到多少名，说只要有机会他就去试一试。以后是不是还会唱歌？登坂很想问，又觉得要问的事情太多，不如什么都不提。</p><p>看见彩虹要许愿，不知在哪里记下的一句话，登坂将脑中的念头和空塑料杯一起捏紧。在他心里盘旋了一晚上的话最终还是没对今市说，许愿与否便无所谓了。</p><p> </p><p>旅行团挤挤攘攘下了飞机又乘上火车和电车，等到了极地木屋一群人冻得不停搓手和跺脚，登坂重新回忆那句咒言似的指示，应该是看见极光要许愿。</p><p>餐厅经营得有声有色，登坂不仅攒下了钱还有自己决定假期的小小权力。极北之地的寻找心灵之旅听起来有些俗气，实际的行程颇有趣味。</p><p>最后一站是极光观测。木屋里的时钟嘀嗒走着，到了预计时间，安静下来的人们开始三两走向外面的雪地，登坂拉紧厚外套的帽子抽绳，像海豹一样只露出眼睛鼻子，在队尾默念这是他有生以来穿过的最厚的衣服。</p><p>然而当绿色的光带魔法般浮现，夜空如同舞会华丽开幕，登坂不由得感慨这一趟不虚此行。</p><p>明明怕冷他却千里迢迢来看极光，今市那么喜欢雪球不厌其烦晃动玻璃一遍遍看人工飘雪，却跑到热成烤炉的地方成天在户外干体力活。</p><p>怎么偏偏在这时蹦出来，而且今市这个名字还很拗口。登坂捂住通红的鼻尖，这种气温下如果流泪会冻在眼角，他将从独自参团的边缘人物瞬间成为焦点，于是登坂让笑声尽数扑在防风手套里。</p><p>飞机落地后登坂打开手机，朋友兼餐厅投资人的消息立刻占满屏幕，这么快催人上班未免太无情，登坂点开弹窗，随即停下脚步仔细看。</p><p>“有个唱歌比赛，叫什么甄选，我们准备参加玩一玩。”</p><p>“不是在我们这里，在大都会，还能顺便旅游一趟。”</p><p>“臣你要不要来？”</p><p>“忘了你正在旅游，那你到时自己去吧。”</p><p>“居然有两个最终名额，你唱歌很好听，要是入围了必须请客。”</p><p>满是英文字母的比赛名称登坂拼了又拼，是今市参加却落选、抱住他哭湿他肩膀的那一个，时隔数年主办方又召开新的一届。</p><p>今市似乎很早就换了新号，登坂往灰色的旧头像发消息从没收过回复。不知今市现在知不知道、多久才知道，令他感触最深的比赛竟然再次举办。</p><p>回到店里登坂花了一整天处理大大小小的事务，深夜他蹲在电脑前，给自己订了一张次日的车票。</p><p> </p><p>——人生并非只有欢乐，人生也不会只有痛苦。</p><p>等候区的登坂听见赛场隐约传来一句歌词，选手的嗓子很有特色，比赛云集的人数超过他预料，说是卧虎藏龙毫不夸张。</p><p>今市的声音也极具辨识度，如果今市也在，应该和他一样已经入围到第二场。</p><p>“请谈谈进入第二场的感想，今市选手。”</p><p>临窗的走廊上，记者正朝一个背光的人影递出话筒。叫今市的本来就少，会来参加唱歌比赛的据他所知只有一个。</p><p>得再报一次旅行团了，登坂猛地起身，经纬度相隔那么多的地方为什么许愿比这里的神宫还灵。</p><p>“隆二——”</p><p>他逆着光朝那个人影走去。</p><p> </p><p>比赛进行到决赛，记者整理的提问大纲越来越详细。他拦住两名刚结束训练的选手，示意摄像机跟上。</p><p>“登坂选手，这次比赛中你有特别关注的选手吗？”</p><p>“是隆二……今市君。”</p><p>“那今市选手呢？”</p><p>“臣……不，登坂君。”</p><p>“两位关系很好呀，你们是旧识？”</p><p>镜头对准登坂开始收录特写，登坂下意识看完脚尖又看天花板，最终放弃偷瞄直接看今市作答。今市正对记者讲个不停，晒成深色的脸简直在咖啡里泡过，可笑容又像奶泡般柔和。</p><p>臣你变得好白！走廊边今市回过头的第一句话令他差点不计形象地大笑出来。</p><p>你知道我来了？登坂瞟到今市脑后扎起的发团，头发长度直追今市当年戴的假发，但是挺合适。</p><p>我在公告屏的选手名单看见有个叫登坂的，今市笑的时候还是爱眯眼。能有几个叫登坂的会知道这场比赛？</p><p>你去做什么了，什么时候回来的，为什么没联系我……一连串问题都想冲出登坂的喉咙，然而今市张臂抱住了他，下巴抵在今市肩膀，登坂觉得此时什么都不用问。</p><p>臣。</p><p>今市贴在他耳环边缘，喊完他的名字就不再出声，登坂感觉放在他脖子两侧的手臂又搂紧了。</p><p>此刻他和今市胸口的跳动仿佛成为世上唯一的声响。</p><p>“经历过分别，两位又重新相聚在决赛，真像是命运的指引。”记者如此作结。</p><p>但是无论谁中途放弃，都不可能走到这趟旅程的这一个路口。</p><p>今市主动接过话筒似乎要补充，却递给登坂。镜头之外今市垂在身后的手悄悄牵住他。登坂明白现在他想说的也正是今市的想法，他回握住今市的手，笑着看向镜头。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S</p><p>Scat，爵士乐中的即兴演唱简单音节的唱法</p><p>歌词出自标题的《スキャット·ビート》，顺便第二章bgm更多的是同张专辑的《Sparkling Night》，第三章是《人生はShowtiome》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>